Cynthia Cranz
Cynthia Jane Cranz (born on March 3, 1969 in Grapevine, Texas) is an American voice actress. She works for anime series at Funimation/OkraTron 5000. She is best known as the adult voice of Chi-Chi in the Dragon Ball series, Chieko in Princess Jellyfish, Botan in YuYu Hakusho & Mitch Tennison in Case Closed. Cynthia has reprised her role as Chi-Chi in Dragon Ball Super. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *ACCA 13 Territory Inspection Dept. – Schwan's Aunt (Ep. 7) *Aquarion – Nurse (Ep. 11) & Student (Ep. 14) *Aquarion Logos – Additional Voice *Aria the Scarlet Ammo – Landlady (Ep. 13) *B Gata H Kei Yamada’s First Time – Miss Akai *B'tX – Gaku & Private Karin *Bamboo Blade – Kirino's Mother (Ep. 16) *Barakamon – Emi Handa *BECK Mongolian Chop Squad – Koyuki's Mother *Beet the Vandel Buster – Arin *Big Windup! – Maria Momoe *Birdy the Mighty Decode The Cipher (OVA) – Additional Voice *Birdy the Mighty Decode:02 – Takumi (Ep. 3) *Birdy the Mighty Decode – Additional Voice *Black Blood Brothers – Sayuka (Ep. 6) *Black Butler II – Additional Voice *Black Cat – Beatrice (Ep. 13) *Blood C – Additional Voice *The Boy and The Beast (movie) – Additional Voice *Burst Angel – Mika (Ep. 20) *Case Closed – Angie Sebastian, Mitch Tennyson, Announcer (Ep. 9), Audra Kelly (Ep. 70 to 72), Jasmine K. (Ep. 49), Katie Nantz (Ep. 122 & 123) & Kimmie (Ep. 17) *Case Closed The Movie The Time Bombed Skyscraper – Mitch Tennyson *Case Closed Captured in Her Eyes (movie) – Mitch Tennyson *Case Closed Countdown to Heaven (movie) – Mitch Tennyson *Case Closed The Fourteenth Target (movie) – Mitch Tennyson *Case Closed The Last Magician of the Century (movie) – Mitch Tennyson *Case Closed The Phantom of Baker Street (movie) – Mitch Tennyson *A Certain Magical Index – Head Resident (Ep. 11) *A Certain Scientific Railgun – Head Resident *A Certain Scientific Railgun S – Head Resident *Chain Chronicle The Light of Haecceitas – Dilma (Ep. 4) *Chaos;HEAd – Additional Voice *Chrome Shelled Regios – Additional Voice *Claymore – Awakened Riful (Ep. 17) & Elena (Ep. 2) *Corpse Princess Aka – Rika Aragami *Corpse Princess Kuro – Rika Aragami *D.Gray man – Elda's Mother (Ep. 14) & Sarah (Ep. 29 & 30) *Dance in the Vampire Bund – Additional Voice *Darker than Black – Shizuka Isozaki (Ep. 19 & 20) *Deadman Wonderland (OVA) – Hinata Mukai *Death Parade – Additional Voice *Desert Punk – Dog Woman *The Devil is a Part Timer! – Miki Shiba *Divine Gate – Additional Voice *Dragon Ball – Panchy, Chi-Chi (Teen), Cookie & Mele *Dragon Ball Z – Chi-Chi, Panchy, Princess Snake's Maid (Ep. 14), Social Worker (Ep. 16) & Woman (Ep. 16) *Dragon Ball GT – Chi-Chi, Cafe Waitress (Ep. 2) & Danny's Mother (Ep. 40) *Dragon Ball Z Kai – Chi-Chi, Panchy & Cargo (Ep. 53) *Dragon Ball Super – Chi-Chi & Panchy *Dragonar Academy – Frieda Shelley *Dragonaut The Resonance – Shelly (Ep. 6 to 8) *Eden of the East – Misae (Ep. 3) *Evangelion 1.0 You Are Not Alone (movie) – Additional Voice *Evangelion 2.0 You Can Not Advance (movie) – Additional Voice *Fafner Heaven and Earth (movie) – Yumiko Hino *Fairy Tail – Emissary (Ep. 37 to 39), Fairy Tail Wizard (various Eps.), Galuna Demon (Ep. 13 to 18), Lullaby (shared voice; Ep. 8), Magnolia Citizen (Ep. 42), Magnolia Girl (Ep. 19) & Townsfolk (Ep. 15) *Fractale – Additional Voice (Ep. 2 to 6) *Freezing – Additional Voice *Fruits Basket (2001 version) – Tohru's Aunt, Kisa's Mother & Mitsuru *Fruits Basket (2019 version) – Kisa's Mother & Mitsuru *Fullmetal Alchemist – Paninya *Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood – Paninya *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie Conqueror of Shamballa – Additional Voice *The Galaxy Railways – Ine (Ep. 12) & Liza (Ep. 10) *Gangsta. – Additional Voice *Ghost Hunt – Noriko Morishita (Ep. 4 to 6) *Ghost in the Shell Arise (OVA) – Kitahara *Ghost In The Shell The New Movie – Kitahara *Glass Fleet – Muscat *Gonna be the Twin Tail!! – Emu Shindo *Gunslinger Girl – Ferro *Gunslinger Girl II Teatrino (OVA) – Additional Voice *Gunslinger Girl II Teatrino – Ferro *Handa kun – Emi Handa (Ep. 4) *Heaven's Lost Property – Additional Voice *Heavy Object – Additional Voice *Hell Girl – Ryoko's Mother (Ep. 2) & Yuko (Ep. 11) *Hero Tales – Additional Voice *Heroic Age – Al (Ep. 1) & Operator A (Ep. 8 & 21) *The Heroic Legend of Arslan – Additional Voice *Hetalia The Beautiful World – Additional Voice *High School DxD – Mira *Hyoka – Maruta (Ep. 18) *Initial D – Additional Voice *Initial D Third Stage (movie) – Additional Voice *Itsudatte My Santa! (OVA) – Additional Voice *Karneval – Nima *Kaze no Stigma – Toru (Ep. 7) *KenIchi the Mightiest Disciple – Saori Shirahama *Kiddy Grade – Marianne & Reporter *King of Thorn (movie) – Additional Voice *Kodocha – Hisae Kumagai *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes – Additional Voice *Level E – Additional Voice *Linebarrels of Iron – Chisato Hayase *Lupin III The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure (special) – Diana *Mahou Sensei Negima! OVA Haru – Ku Fei *Mahou Sensei Negima! OVA Natsu – Ku Fei *Maria the Virgin Witch – Bonne (Ep. 1, 2, 6 to 9) *Michiko & Hatchin – Joana Belenbauza Yamada (Ep. 1) *MoonPhase – Hazuki's Mother *Mushi Shi – Biki's Mother (Ep. 2), Kai's Aunt (Ep. 18), Kisuke's Sister (Ep. 14) & Saku (Ep. 11) *Nabari no Ou – Additional Voice *Negima! – Fei Ku *Negima!? – Fei Ku & Konoka's Mother (Ep. 12) *No Rin – Hisako Nakazawa *Nobunagun – Ogura's Mother *Oh! Edo Rocket – Additional Voice *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions – Additional Voice *One Piece – Bellemer, Child C (Ep. 180), Miss Father's Day, Onion, Rika's Mom & Young Zoro (Ep. 3) *One Piece Jidaigeki Special Luffy Oyabun Torimonocho – Onion & Ririka *One Piece The Desert Princess and the Pirates Adventure in Alabasta (movie 8) – Miss Father's Day *Origin Spirits of the Past (movie) – Additional Voice *Ouran High School Host Club – Hitachiin Fangirl & Twin Girl A (Ep. 9) *Overlord – Additional Voice *Peach Girl – Etsuko & Suzu *Phantom Requiem for the Phantom (TV) – Kelly Reynolds (Ep. 4) *Ping Pong (TV) – Emiko *Princess Jellyfish (TV) – Chieko & Chiyoko aka Chieko's Mother (Ep. 5 & 11) *Puzzle & Dragons X (TV) – Sidonia *Ragnarok The Animation (TV) – Glaris *Riddle Story of Devil (TV) – Additional Voice (Ep. 4) *Rideback (TV) – Kei Yoda *RIN - Daughters of Mnemosyne (TV) – Youko Todoroki (Ep. 3) *The Rolling Girls (TV) – Additional Voice *Romeo × Juliet (TV) – Benvolio's Mother, Handmaiden (Ep. 1), Hermione's Mother (Ep. 16) & Mother (Ep. 1) *Rosario + Vampire Capu2 (TV) – Tsurara Shirayuki (Mizore's Mother) *Rumbling Hearts (TV) – Additional Voice *(The) Sacred Blacksmith (TV) – Justina Albright *Sakura Quest (TV) – Masami Nunobe (Ep. 12 & 13) *Sands of Destruction (TV) – Additional Voice *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (TV) – Hashimoto, Monta's Mother & Satsuki *Save Me! Lollipop (TV) – School Nurse (Ep. 9) *School Rumble (TV) – Additional Voice *School Rumble 2nd Semester (TV) – Child (Ep. 3) *Sengoku Basara Samurai Kings (TV) – Additional Voice *Sengoku Basara Samurai Kings 2 (TV) – Additional Voice *Sgt. Frog (TV) – Additional Voice *Shangri-La (TV) – Additional Voice *Shiki (TV) – Nao Yasumori *Shin chan (TV) – Mitzi Nohara *Shuffle! (TV) – Nurse A (Ep. 23) *Soul Eater (TV) – Lisa (Ep. 1 & 5) *Space Dandy (TV) – Meow's Mom (Ep. 10) *Space Patrol Luluco (TV) – Additional Voice *Speed Grapher (TV) – Additional Voice *Spiral (TV) – Reiko Hatsuyama *Steins;Gate (TV) – unnamed Mother (Ep. 13 & 14) *Summer Wars (movie) – Rika Jinnouchi *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (movie) – Additional Voice *Tokyo Ghoul √A (TV) – Additional Voice *(The) Tower of Druaga: the Sword of Uruk (TV) – Additional Voice *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (movie) – Additional Voice *Trinity Blood (TV) – Lillith Sahl (Ep. 24) *Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations (OVA) – Additional Voice *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (TV) – Kurogane's Mother (Ep. 40), the Receptionist (4 episodes) & Suwa (Ep. 41) *Valkyrie Drive Mermaid (TV) – Torino Kazami *Vexille 2077 Isolation of Japan (movie) – SWORD Communications Officer & White Coat Woman *Witchblade (TV) – Kei & Kyoko (Ep. 24) *xxxHOLiC (TV) – Employee B (Ep. 2) *xxxHOLiC the Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream – Collector F *Yona of the Dawn (TV) – Additional Voice *Yu Yu Hakusho: Eizou Hakusho (OVA) – Botan *Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files (TV) – Botan & Elder women (ice maiden) *Yu Yu Hakusho: The Movie – Botan *Yurikuma Arashi (TV) – Reia Tsubaki *??? Anime Films *Dragon Ball movie 3 – Agent Mai *Dragon Ball Z movie 1 – Chi Chi *Dragon Ball Z movie 2 – Chi-Chi *Dragon Ball Z movie 3 – Chi-Chi *Dragon Ball Z movie 4 – Chi-Chi *Dragon Ball Z movie 5 – Chi-Chi *Dragon Ball Z movie 6 – Additional Voice *Dragon Ball Z movie 7 – Chi-Chi *Dragon Ball Z movie 8 – Baby Broly, Chi Chi & Mrs. Briefs *Dragon Ball Z movie 9 – Chi Chi *Dragon Ball Z movie 10 – Baby Broly *Dragon Ball Z movie 12 – ChiChi, Lady 1 & Woman 1 *Dragon Ball Z movie 14 – Chi-Chi & Mrs. Briefs *Dragon Ball Z TV Special 2 – Future Chi-Chi Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Case Closed The Mirapolis Investigation – Mitch Tennyson *Dragon Ball Z Kakarot – Chi-Chi *Dragon Ball Legends – Chi-Chi *Dragon Ball Z Budokai – Chi-Chi (cutscene) *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 – Chi-Chi *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 – Chi-Chi *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 – Chi-Chi *Monster Tale – Ethan *One Piece Unlimited Adventure – Onion *Super Dragon Ball Z – Chi-Chi *??? Quotes * Knownable Roles *'Chi-Chi' from the Dragon Ball series *'Mitsuru' from Fruits Basket *'Chieko' from Princess Jellyfish *'Botan' from Yu Yu Hakusho *'Mitch Tennison' from Case Closed *'Mitzi Nohana' from Shin Chan *??? *??? Trivia *Her star sign is a Pisces. *Is often cast as a mother in anime. *Her favorite role is Mitzi Nohana from Shin Chan. *Chinese Zodiac sign is the Rooster. *Her bloodtype is ???. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES